


This didn't need to happen, but it did. That's showbiz kid

by RyanReta



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Author has never written something like this before, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: Eddie watches Richie's new comedy special on Netflix and does something he's not proud of.





	This didn't need to happen, but it did. That's showbiz kid

**Author's Note:**

> If you know, you know.

Richies new show was on Netflix and Eddie was very much looking forward to it.  
Almost just as much as he was dreading it. He realized a short while ago how much he was attracted to Richie and its changed the way he sees everything about his best friend.

Putting his arm around Eddie's shoulders and pulling him in to kiss the top of his head wasn't just a fun way of showing his friendly affection in an annoying way, but the most torturous experience ever.  
The weight of Richie's arm on him, the strong embrace, and the gentle kiss. It hurt so bad that Richie only did it as gesture between friends.

Even hearing his jokes had changed. The raunchy and even sometimes offensive gay jokes gave him a stir in his groin instead of just making him roll his eyes.

And now here he was, alone in a hotel room about to jerk it to his friend's comedy special.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for the remote control and pressing play, letting the intro play out as he steeled himself. Even if he was alone and no one in a 5 mile radius knew who he was he still felt a burning shame.

Closing his eyes, he focuses on Richie's voice starting the show.

"You know, I've been a lot of places, worked with a lot of people but Netflix really does have the best prostitutes in show business"

How Richie made a career out of just saying dumb shit on stage, he'll never know. But that doesn't matter right now.  
What matters is that Richie is bragging about how huge his dick is and Eddie is getting hard.

His jacket and tie had been discarded as soon as arrived, and now he was unbuttoning his shirt, running his fingers over his nipple as Richie made some quip about a hooker's 'awesome fuckin tits', imagining for a second that he said pecs (yes Eddie works out, so he's well defined, no he doesn't do it in the off chance that Richie will see him shirtless and decide to fuck him right then and there)

He throws the shirt onto the floor and proceeds to undo the buckle on his belt, pulling it from the loops and gently setting it down next to him. It was a nice belt, real leather, a gift, from Richie of course.

Pulling his pants off without much of a hassle leaves him in underwear, his erection straining against the confines of his white briefs, a noticeable wet spot makes the fabric transparent where the head of his dick is leaking pre cum.

Desperate to get himself off he pulls down the waistband of his briefs only enough to let out his rock hard cock. He palms the head of his dick, shuddering from how sensitive he is already, and smears the precum over his shaft.  
He gently squeezes himself and begins to slowly thrust into his fist

Now Richie's transitioned into a monologue about prostate exams and hot male doctors and Eddie can't believe how close he is to cumming just from hearing Richie talk about getting fingered by a sexy man with facial hair and a deep voice.

The show takes a turn into something less sexual and he decides to add more sensation to the experience.

He reaches for the belt next to him, placing it around his neck and looping the end through the buckle, tightening it enough to feel it squeezing his throat but not too much that it cuts off his breathing.

He feels so dirty and not in a sexy way.  
Fuck he is pathetic.  
Alone in a shitty hotel room, choking himself and jerking off to his friend telling stupid jokes.  
He decides he can hate himself for this tomorrow, right now the only thing that matters is Richie's voice and his dick.

And now the show has turned back around to being about sex, about Richie supposedly refusing the Netflix deal until they offered him an orgy with 10 girls and unlimited room service.

After that everything's a blur.

He speeds up his strokes, pulling his cock so hard it feels like he's about to rip it off, barely aware of how much he's tightened the belt around his neck.

Richie is still taking about fucking women when Eddie opens his eyes.  
God damn Richie looks good. Tight blue jeans, a well tailored black blazer and his hair is impeccably styled. Every great part of him is accentuated and Eddie can't take it anymore.

"Oh fuck..." he gasps, his orgasm hits him like a wrecking ball, jerking his cock as it spurts cum over his hand and onto the carpeted floor  
He's pulled his belt so tight at this point that it's choking him hard, the lightheadedness mixing into the intensity of his orgasm, increasing the sensations tenfold.

It's a few minutes later when he realizes he's laying down on the bed and Richie's special is over.

Still in a post orgasmic haze he removes the belt from around his neck and wipes his cum covered hand on the sheets.  
He decides to feel disgusting about it tomorrow as he reaches for the TV remote and turns it off.

He doesn't even bother pulling up the sheet, only taking hold of a pillow and holding it close, pretending it's Richie and not just a ball of cotton and polyester.

Sleeps takes over him when he hears his phone buzz, but it's late, whoever's calling should understand if he doesn't pick up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 am I wrote this in a burst of inspiration that came from listening to weird music and also I came up with the summary 3 weeks ago and really wanted to write this


End file.
